Traffic Jam
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: England gets stuck in traffic on the way to work and decides to find ways to make himself entertained after sitting in traffic for a while. T for swearing only


England rubbed his temples as his car came to another halt in the middle of the traffic jam. _God _he hated traffic jams. Now he was going to be late to the conference, which would not only be bad because he had a reputation for being one of the more punctual nations, but because he knew he was going to be teased relentlessly about it. Groaning at the thought of America's teasing, he hit his head against the steering wheel.

"Dammit, why won't this queue hurry up?" England irritably grumbled. He wriggled around a bit in his seat, hating not being productive. England rolled down his car's window and craned his head outside to be met with the sight of hundreds of cars on their way to work.

"Ugh," England grumbled, resisting the urge to let out a string of curse words. Wait a tick..._he was alone. _There was nobody around for him to keep his appearance up for. Hesitantly looking around before realising that nobody was actually watching him, England took in a deep breath.

"Fucking traffic jam, stupid bastard drivers holding up the whole sodding road! Bloody fucking hell, get a move on!" England stopped and blinked. His swearing really had got tamer since his pirate days. He shrugged, not really knowing how to feel about that.

Now that he had taken out the vast majority of his anger, England realised that he had nothing to do. He adamantly refused to play games on his phone for two reasons: the first being that he wished to follow traffic laws like a gentleman and the second being he had no idea how to install games on his phone so he had none. England left his iPod at home so that was out of the question. All he had brought with him was his briefcase containing paperwork. Looking at his car's dashboard, he noticed he had a radio. It was old, but that was better than nothing, at least he now had a means to get entertainment.

"Alright, let's see what we can do here," England experimentally twiddled a random dial and was rewarded with the sound of grating static filling the car. He fumbled quickly to turn that down. England eyed the other dial for the radio warily. Unlike with the other dial, he turned this one slowly and faintly heard the voice of one of the presenters on Channel 4.

"There we go," England muttered, more pleased with himself than he should have been, "Now time to find some music."

England twiddled with the dials incessantly until he finally picked up on a station playing music.

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of._

It was around this time when England remembered his habit to sing along in the car whenever music was playing and why he barely used his radio.

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._

His foot began to tap along to the song.

_But above all this, I wish you love._

Oh no. He was too far in the song to turn back now. As much as he wanted to resist, to not give in, he had no choice in the matter.

"And I will always love you!" England sang along as loudly as he could to the accompanying voice of Whitney Houston. He shuddered at the thought of one of the other nations seeing him doing karaoke by himself in a car, but he then remembered he didn't have to care about that. He was alone, therefore he didn't have to feel any shame.

"I will always love you!" To his surprise he somehow managed to sing in tune, even belting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

England continued to sing along until the song ended. He had to admit he was disheartened by the ending of the song, he was having much more fun than he should have.

That was until he realised that he never actually rolled up his window.

Then he realised he wasn't the only nation stuck in traffic.

"Ohonhon, Angleterre has the voice of an angel, don't you agree~?"

"Oh my god, you did not just sing Whitney Houston did you? You girl! Kesesese!"

"How did my armada lose to a guy as uncool as him?"

"Stupid eyebrow bastard, giving me a headache with his fucking singing!"

"Alfred will be happy I recorded that,"

"Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

England stared in horror at the group of nations in the car, his mouth wide open. England had some issues remembering what exactly happened next, but he did remember that it involved shouting every possible curse word in his vocabulary (at least he wasn't worried about swearing anymore, he thought bitterly), sticking both middle fingers at the car-much to the amusement of the five nations- and quickly retrieving his lunch to throw his soggy sandwich at their car, which thankfully for England hit the middle of their windscreen window.

"Stupid bastard! How the fuck am I meant to drive the car with a fucking sandwich on it?" Romano ranted. Prussia, Spain and France were simply in hysterics and Canada was trying his darndest to hide his laugh by biting his lip (it wasn't working).

"Figure it out, prick!" England shouted back, turning his attention back to the road and ignoring the fact that he had humiliated himself. He figured that after saying a cool line like that to Romano, it would have been ideal for the traffic to have gone so he could make his cool exit. Unfortunately, that was not the case and England was stuck in traffic for the next ten minutes, alongside a pissed-off Romano, a weeping Spain, a cackling France, a Prussian who was shouting insults and a Canada who's face was turning blue from the effort of not laughing.

When both cars were finally able to move again, they took different roads and miraculously enough, both arrived on time to the meeting.

All six of them met up in the elevator and none of them said a word (although Spain had a comforting shoulder on Romano, who still looked angry) as it took them to their floor. As the elevator pinged, all of them stepped out and walked in through the doors to the meeting room. Most of the other nations were already there and were simply making small talk.

As England was making his way to his seat, France, Spain and Prussia all shouted "AND I, WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU."

"BASTARDS!" England shouted, turning around from his seat and running back to the laughing trio, attempting to punch them.

At that moment Germany walked into the room and saw England trying to beat the three nations to death, although the three nations seemed to be leading the frustrated Brit on.

Germany simply picked all of them up, chucked them outside of the room and slammed the doors shut. For the rest of the meeting, all the other nations were focused on were the shouting noises coming from outside of the room.

* * *

_This was originally written for a friend, but I scrapped this idea in favour of another one. I decided to finish it now though and let it stand as its own tiny one-shot._

_-Snoring Tiger_


End file.
